


An Unexpected Visit

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flaco loves you, Sweet, The Gang is shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: You have been married to Flaco Hernández in secret for years now. After the Blackwater incident he hasn’t seen hide nor hair of you in months...Well, can you blame your husband for worrying?





	An Unexpected Visit

You had been married to Flaco Hernández for three years now, they were honestly the happiest years of your life. You didn’t see your husband as often as you would like to, a week spent together every other month. You would steal away up to his cabin in the snow covered region, the love and passions you shared with the older gunslinger could not be replaced....

Every time the week would pass by so quickly and it would be time to return to the gang once more. You were lucky that Dutch even allowed your bimonthly adventures, best to not push it. You would be loyal to Dutch and the gang, always. But was it a crime for your heart to be elsewhere? 

You wore your ring with pride wherever you went, including when you would leave his side and run with the gang. It was common knowledge that you were married and yet no one knew who it was you were married to. On occasion, when you were particularly missing your husband, Mary-Beth would coax some clues out of you but nothing damning. 

Most of the gang members had bets on whom it was you were married to. Javier, Karen and Mary-Beth were the most invested. You had overheard their guesses and none were remotely close to the Terror of the Grizzlies himself. Mary-Beth and Bill swore you were married to a army man, Javier was the closest with his guess of gunslinger, Karen...Karen changed her guess constantly. Little Jack once informed the adults that you were married to a prince. You were pretty sure Hosea and Dutch had their own private pot on the matter. 

You had not seen your husband in months now...With all that was going on with the Blackwater job, then being stuck in the mountains, loosing several gang members, and just getting settled in the new camp...You knew you couldn’t afford to leave. 

This day was the first in months that you could really say you had a moment to relax. Everyone was finally getting settled, you had just brought in a homestead score the day before...Things seemed to be looking up. A perfect time to see Flaco, even if you couldn’t stay for the entire week. It would be wonderful to see him, the poor man must have been going crazy up there without you. 

You set about packing your saddle bags with a few changes of clothes and some food for the trip up. You were just about to alert Dutch to your leaving when you heard a yelp from the direction of the nearby tree line. 

“AY!! WUT TA FUCK DO YE THINK YER DOIN HERE?!” 

Sean was on guard duty, that caused your pulse to quicken. There could be bounty hunters in the camp, or god forbid, Pinkertons. 

You dropped your saddle bags in a flash and like many others drew your gun and got ready to face whoever was in camp...

That was when your husband himself strode into camp, looking particularly cross, Sean following behind with his rifle pointed at the much larger man’s back. Your husband couldn’t seem to care less about Sean or any of the other armed camp members who were aiming for him. He was searching for something. 

“Where is my wife?!” Flaco growled, his tone of voice had you shocked into silence for a moment. This man treated you as his delicate queen, always, his pequeña esposa. In your entire years of knowing him he had never raised his voice in your presence, not once. This was a very new experience. 

“Are you...” Javier’s tone and body language seemed more puzzled than threatened. “Flaco Hernández?...Like....From the cigarette card?” 

“I’m here for-“ 

“Flaco?” You so hated the way your own voice sounded, so delicate and surprised. The way Flaco’s dark eyes lit up...Well, he didn’t seem to mind.   
He crossed the camp in a few massive strides, pulling you into his strong arms in an almost crushing hug. “Querida..” he purred, nuzzling into the hair atop your head before placing a loving kiss there.   
“Gatita, I was so worried...”

“I’m so sorry, Flaco..” You muttered against his chest. “There’s been so much that happened and I-“

“Hey, let her-“ Arthur roared, making his way quickly towards the two of you, ready to rip you apart and show Flaco what for.

“Wait, wait-“ You freed yourself from Flaco’s grip, facing the rest of the gang, they all looked horrified. Wide eyes and open mouths...

“Flaco is my husband.” 

“No!” “What?!” “Him?!” And various other cries of protest were made but were silenced by a matching set of glares from both you and your husband. 

Dutch was the next to speak from the crowd, stepping forward.   
“After all of these years...finally nice to meet the mystery man in question...” His mouth twitched into a smile, you knew you would receive the teasing of a lifetime later on. “I hope you’ll stay for a bit, Mister Hernández. We’ve all been wanting to meet the man that married our Y/N.” 

Flaco, to your surprise, took Dutch up on his invitation to stay in camp for the evening. The man who seemed to dispise company other than your’s...Well he lit up telling stories of his adventures around the fire that night. The way the young men looked at him in awe, it made him feel powerful and important once more. And with his wife beside him, safe and sound...What could be better?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Flaco and felt the need to infect all of you. You’re welcome. I hope you enjoyed this little fic and let me know if you did. You can find me on tumblr as Cowboysandcannolis, feel free to stop and say hello. And as always, take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
